This disclosure relates to a joint between a vane and shroud, for use in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engine vane assemblies typically include vanes having airfoils mounted between two rings or partial rings (shrouds) that form a flowpath for the gas turbine engine. The vanes are typically brazed to the shrouds, and may have lugs at radial ends received in slots in the shrouds.
One application for such an assembly is in a compressor. Generally, there are vane assemblies intermediate rotor stages in the compressor.
In the prior art, the lugs are inserted into slots in radially inner and outer shrouds. Some flowable attachment material, such as a brazing material, has typically been deposited between the lugs and the slots. There have been two basic types of this structure used. In a first type, the lugs extend radially inward of the outer shroud and radially outwardly of the inner shroud. These enlarged lugs provide a dam preventing the flowable attachment material from extending to locations on the airfoil. However, these enlarged lugs also present an obstruction to a desired air flow cross-sectional area between the airfoils.
It is also known to have the lugs not extend radially beyond the shroud walls. With this structure, the flowable attachment material could move beyond the lug and toward surfaces of the airfoil which can cause damage to the vanes.
These and other features of this application will be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.